Nickotoons Unite: Syndicate Uprising! Book 1: Rise Of The Evil Xenox
by Paikuhan
Summary: This is my first official work and it is currently still in progress. Just a brief introduction explaining what time this story would take place during the characters actual show. I'm planning on making this thing about 3 main chapters but that's just a guess I suppose. Other than that stay tuned for part I of this epic story!
1. Prolouge

**Nicktoons Syndicate Uprising: Prologue/Character Sheet**

**Prolouge: (**This story takes place after the events of Nicktoons Unite/Globs of Doom) Our heroes have retuned once again to combine forces to defeat the evil organization known as the Syndicates led by Professor Finbarr Calamitous. After numerous of plans being thwarted by the Nicktoons Calamitous has decided to combine all of the fellow Syndicates DNA to form the utmost perfect weapon. This Weapon will inherit the ghost powers of Vlad Plasmious, The Firebending of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and the overwhelming amount of knowledge about fairies from Denzal Crocker (ect). Calamitous has named this operation X.E.N.O.X because the whole team views themselves as annoying gnats/flies to the Nicktoons also Plankton said it "sounded cool". Once the evil android is awoken his desires start out as merely the wishes of his villain predecessors however as his lifespan grows his intelligence follows. It's up to the Nicktoons to rally forth the strongest fighters amongst the Nick Multiverse to defeat the android and save all humanity as we know it.

**Character Sheet (Based Off Importance) Heroes**

**Dib Membrane: **Before "Enter the Florpus"

**Jimmy Neutron: **After JTPO3

**Aang: **Before Sozin's Comet

**Danny Fenton: **Before Phantom Planet

**Spongebob: **After "Nicktoons Unite/Globs of Doom"

**Timmy Turner: **After JTPO3

**Dudley Puppy: **No change from the show

**Jenny Wakeman (XJ9): **No change from the show

**Manny Rivera: **No change from the show

**Charlotte: **No change from the show

**Character Sheet (Based Off Importance) Villains**

**X.E.N.O.X**

**Proffessor Calamitous: **After"Nicktoons Unite!" and "Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots,"

**Vlad Plasmious: **Before Phantom Planet

**Princess Azula: **Before Sozin's Comet

**Sheldon J. Plankton: **After "Nicktoons Unite/Globs of Doom"

**Denzel Crocker: : **After "Nicktoons Unite"

**Zim: **Before "Enter the Florpus"

**Verminious Snaptrap: **No change from the show

**Queen Vexus: **No change from the show

**Santana of the Dead: **No change from the show

**Vendetta: **No change from the show


	2. Chapter 1: Assembling The Heroes

**Chapter 1: Assembling The Heroes!**

"Good morning Squidward!" Spongebob greeted his neighbor like every other typical morning.

"It probably would be if I didn't have to go to work" Squidward mumbled as an aside.

Both Spongebob and Squidward start walking their normal route to work.

"Isn't this just great Squidward?" Spongebob asked Squidward cheerfully.

"What is" Squidward asked becoming more annoyed.

"That today is officially the one year anniversary of when me and the super cool Nicktoons defeated Globulous Maximus and the globs of doom. Don't you remember?"

Squidward then tried to think "Well now that you mentio- nope" saying with as little care as possible.

"Oh come on Squidward you just gotta believe me! It did really happen I swear."

Squidward then stopped walking and faced Spongebob.

"Spongebob of all the ludicrous and stupid things you have come up with over the years you expect me to believe you teamed up with a ghost, an alien, a big headed scientist, and a warlock just to stop an evil booger from taking over the world?"

Spongebob then looked surprised.

"Actually yeah that's the gist of it." Spongebob then realized how crazy it sounded.

Spongebob and Squidward both arrive to the Krusty Krab door.

"Look Spongebob I know that you have quite the vivid imagination but I can assure you that never hap-."

Suddnely a portal opened up revealing Jimmy Neutron on the other side of it.

"Hey it's Jimmy Neutron!" Spongebob said in awe.

Squidward's mouth dropped in utter confusion.

"Look there's not enough time to explain. Get in now!" Jimmy motioned Spongebob into the portal as two vanished.

"What what just happened!?" Squidward screamed before fainting in disbelief.

Patrick then woke up by hearing the nose sleeping inside the Krusty Krab dumpster.

"Oh that's the last time I dumpster dive after hours." Patrick said in regret.

Patrick then noticed the portal leading into the other dimension.

"Ohhhhh pretty lights" Patrick said as he became fascinated by it.

Patrick then proceeds walking through the vortex.

Spongebob and Jimmy both arrive at the Mawgu Lair.

"You know we really have to stop meeting in these kind of circumstances." Jimmy joked.

"Jimmy what's going on!? Are the other Nicktoon's in danger?" Spongebob asked concerned.

"I've checked up on all of them recently and they appear to be-"

Before Jimmy could finish Patrick walked out of the portal

"Wow that was awesome! Oh hey Spongebob."

"Fine…" Jimmy finished in confusion of seeing Patrick.

"Patrick what are you doing here?" Spongebob wondered.

"I saw this crazy portal thingy and POOF next thing you know I'm at Volcano Land!"

"Actually Patrick it's called Volcano Island" Jimmy corrected him.

"And like I was saying Spongebob all nine of us are doing just fine!"

"Nine? Ummm don't you mean five?" Spongebob's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Nope" Jimmy said as he pressed a button opening the door to the secrete room of the headquarters at the Mawgu Lair.

Seven heroes locked eyes on both of them as they entered.

A Teenage boy wearing a white T-shirt and jeans,A bucktoothed kid with a pink cap, A bald monk with a staff, A teenage boy with a black coat and huge belt buckle, A teenage boy wearing glasses and a trench coat, A dog wearing a black T-shirt but no pants, A little blue girl with a gigantic grin, And finally a teenage robotic girl.

"Nine" Jimmy said as he looked at Spongebob.

Spongebob then sat down looking very scared and confused around all these new faces.

"Hey Spongebob! Long time no see."Danny Fenton said as he remembered the past events.

"Danny Phantom! You mean you actually remembered it too? All my friends thought it was some kind of dream or just forgot about it."

"Yeah well we didn't forget any of our adventures dude!" said a bucktoothed Eleven year old Timmy Turner.

"Timmy Turner wow it's been like forever since I've seen you guys!"

"I do believe I can answer your question young Sponge." An old feeble voice spoke.

The Old Hermit Crab then waddled out of the shadow.

"I've summoned you all here because there is an illuming threat that I know only you boys can handle together."

"Let me guess Calamitous has escaped prison again?" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Not just that young one but he is currently rallying all of the strongest warriors from each of your universes!"

"I bet Vlad will join him! That creep just never knows when to quit." Danny said as he realized he would be in for an intense rematch.

"I'm going to go monitor his current whereabouts. In the meantime y'all introduce yourselves get to know each other." The Old Hermit Crab said as he waddled away to the surveillance room.

The heroes then sat there awkwardly looking at each other not knowing what to say.

"Ummm I guess we just introduce ourselves in order." Danny proposed.

Nobody could form a word just glared back at Danny

"Umm alright I'll go first then. My name's Danny Fenton I'm 16 and my weird ability is that I'm a hybrid half boy"

Before Danny could finish he transformed right there into his Danny Phantom form.

"Half Ghost." He finished.

"Wow spirits actually can be both alive and dead at the same time?" The young airbender Aang asked in interest.

"Yep pretty much how about you? Whats your ability?" Danny asked Aang.

"Well… I don't know if I'd call this talent buuut"

Aang then created his famous air scooter and rode around the table as fast as he could go.

"Dang mi amigo eso es genial." The cool looking Manny Rivera said in fascination.

Aang then stopped the scooter.

"What did you say?" Anng asked puzzled.

"Oh sorry y'all probably don't speak Spanish."

"Actually I got a C in Spanish. But it's probably your native language" Danny said.

"Indeed it is." "And my name's Manny Rivera but a majority of people refer to me as."

Manny spun his belt buckle around thus turning him into.

"EL TIGRE!" He yelled as his claws descended from his fingers.

"Wow that is really cool so are you like an actual tiger in this state?" Jenny asked being extremely impressed.

"Ehhh I supoouse señorita. It comes with a whole pack of awesome abilities and stuff such as My super strength, My grappling hook hand, My retractable sharp claws. I could go on all day but I won't bore you hehe." Manny said showing off.

All of a sudden the Old Hermit Crab walked back into the room where all the heroes were.

"Bad news everybody. We don't have time to form a plan we gotta get going now!"


End file.
